The Voice (Season 17):
The seventeenth season of The Voice, an American reality talent competition, premiered on September 23, 2019 on NBC. Dan Reynolds and Taylor Swift returned as coaches. On December 17, 2019, Max Abrahams from Team Adam was announced as the winner, with Christian McCroy from Team Dan as the runner-up, Deanna McLaughlin, also from Team Adam, in third place, and Jake Jackson, Jr. from Team Taylor in fourth place. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Dan Reynolds, Taylor Swift, and Blake Shelton. The team advisors are: James Valentine for Team Adam, Patrick Stump for Team Dan, Ed Sheeran for Team Taylor, and Luke Bryan for Team Blake. Usher returned as the universal mentor for the Knockout rounds. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on October 14, 15, 21, & 22. Season seventeen's battle round advisors are James Valentine for Team Adam, Patrick Stump for Team Dan, Ed Sheeran for Team Taylor, and Luke Bryan for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for season 17. For the knockouts, Usher was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams for this round. The knockouts aired on October 28, 29, and November 4, 2019. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (November 11, 12, & 13) The Live Playoffs will begin on November 11, 2019 and will comprise episodes 15, 16, and 17 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (November 18 & 19) The top 12 performed on Monday, November 18, 2019, with results following on Tuesday, November 19, 2019. Deanna McLaughlin received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "Ghost" reaching the #9 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Week 3: Top 10 (November 25 & 26) The top 10 performed on Monday, November 25, 2019, with results following on Tuesday, November 26, 2019. Christian McCroy received an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording of "Simple Man" reaching the #4 position on the iTunes Top 200. Max Abrahams received an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording of "Your Love" reaching the #10 position on the iTunes Top 200. Week 4: Quarterfinals (December 2 & 3) The top 8 performed on Monday, December 2, 2019, with results following on Tuesday, December 3, 2019. Deanna McLaughlin received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "When Love Takes Over" reaching the #5 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Max Abrahams received an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording of "The A Team" reaching #2 on the iTunes Top 200. Week 5: Semifinals & Wildcard Rounds (December 9 & 10) The Top 5 performed on Monday, December 9, 2019, with the results following on Tuesday, December 10, 2019. Max Abrahams received two iTunes bonus multipliers for his studio recordings of "Take Me to Church" and "Let Her Go" reaching the #1 and #7 spots on the iTunes Top 200. Deanna McLaughlin received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "Human" reaching the #4 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Christian McCroy received an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording of "Creep" reaching the #2 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Lacy Sayler received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "New York State of Mind" reaching the #9 spot on the iTunes Top 200. 'Week 6: Finals (December 16 & 17)' The Top 4 will perform on Monday, December 16, 2019, with the final results following on Tuesday, December 17, 2019. This week, the four finalists will perform an original song, a duet with the coach, and a solo song. As with previous seasons, there is no iTunes bonus multiplier applied to songs performed in the finale episodes; all iTunes votes received for the five weeks leading to the finale will be cumulatively added to online, phone and app finale votes for each finalist. Each of the artists original songs charted in the Top 10 on the iTunes Top 200. Christian McCroy's song "It's Gone Forever" charted #2 on the iTunes chart, Deanna McLaughlin's "Don't Look Back Now" charted #5, Jake Jackson, Jr.'s "Night Life" charted #10, and Max Abraham's "Dreaming" charted #1 on the iTunes Top 200. Max Abrahams's solo song "Chasing Cars" charted #7 on the iTunes Top 200. Deanna McLaughlin's solo song "My Heart Will Go On' charted #9 on the iTunes Top 200. Christian McCroy's solo song "Every Rose Has Its Thorn" charted #6 on the iTunes Top 200. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Dan Artist from Team Taylor Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated but won the Wildcard round Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Dan Artist from Team Taylor Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist won the Wildcard round Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received